The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to the field of endosseous implants and more particularly, to screw form dental implant anchors for implanting within bone and adapted for treatment of peri-implantitis.
Dental implants are provided to replace lost teeth in the oral cavity. Dental implants, in conjunction with restorative complimentary parts, come together to form a structure that replaces a tooth providing both esthetic and functional purposes.
An implant-based restoration of a tooth generally includes a restoration to replace the crown portion of the lost tooth; the dental implant being provided in place of a lost tooth root. The crown and the dental implant are coupled with one another with an implant abutment. All three parts function together to bring about a successful implant-based treatment procedure. The implant serves as an anchor and provides the primary base and support structure of the dental restoration, and is therefore central to the success of the dental rehabilitation procedure.
The dental implant is generally provided as a screw-form anchor that generally includes a head portion and body portion. The head portion defines the coronal segment of the anchor that is provided for facilitating coupling with an abutment and crown. The body portion defines the apical segment of the anchor that is provided for integrating with the bone, a process known as osseointegration.
The implant body portion is generally designed according to parameters including the bone type to be implanted, and the location in which the implantation is to occur (implantation site). The body portion typically includes threading along a portion of its length that securely introduces the anchor into the bone and/or allows for the anchor to integrate with the bone.
Despite advancement in implant design, there is a continuing problem in long term implant and implant-based restoration survival. Particularly, most implants will develop peri-implantitis.
In many cases the onset and development of peri-implantitis leads to the loss, removal and eventual replacement of the entire dental implant and its attached prosthetic restoration, therein requiring a second and costly re-implantation and dental rehabilitation process.